happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Concrete Solution/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Concrete Solution. Note: All images are put in order. Handydriving.png|How? aahufhdurhu.png|It took forever, but Handy (somehow) drove to the cafe. abufhduxf.png|Now to open the door. achfhuddf.png|How did he get in his car in the first place? adhudfhfudhd.png|"I wish I had hands." aedgjhfgf.png|On the menu, notice that the symbol looks a lot like the Java logo. afhfuhudfdf.png|Sure, don't offer to help guys. Senseless jerks. Dizzystars.png|Handy seeing stars. agddfftfg.png|Just keep doing what you're doing. Awildnuttyappears.png|A wild Nutty appeared! Nubsdoorhandle.png|He can drive but not open a door? ahurdhururd.png|This doesn't require hands, Handy. Handyseesnutty.png|Just ask Nutty. Enternutty.png|It's a push door. aiffftgf.png|There, you could have pushed it with your body. ajhdfuydshdfguyd.png|He realizes that now. akdshdhhdf.png|At least the door didn't cut him in half. Food.png|Delicious food, so you can lose your appetite later. alfffgcfg.png|Giggles as a waitress. amfhduydfuhddf.png|Using roller-skates like the fifties. (Which this might be) anfsdfttgh.png|Is he supposed to eat like a dog? anghfxduhdu.png|He doesn't seem to mind. 5_320_517115.jpg|Nutty in a mess hall. aohfuhdruhdrudr.png|Giggles is good at her job. apffgfghg.png|She knows special customers need. aqhudfhufghrth.png|Nutty enjoys his syrup with a little bit of pancakes. To_much_syrup_-_Edited.png|Handy better hope that doesn't spread to his plate. arhuidgygufyfguiytfui.png|I wonder how Handy eats every day. asdffftgftf.png|I told you, eat them like a dog. atgfyuuyu.png|Do you want some coffee? audhfuhfuhfg.png|You're sitting next to Nutty. Did you really expect to have any sugar? avfhdudfuif.png|Shocker. creepy smile.jpg|Giggles' creepy smile. NuttySryup.png|Wait! He actually ate the pancakes?! File:Snapshot_1_(11-22-2017_3-01_PM).png axjhfdhufghjf.png|What's this? awhudfhuifdf.png|Nutty saw something he wasn't supposed to. aydfhfuyhf.png|Can it be? azdfyhuytuif.png|Nutty has died and gone to heaven! At least he will soon... Mineallmine.png|This is called stealing. Nutty's been hanging out with Lifty and Shifty too much. Bridgeconstruction.png|The bridge under construction. baghygfuydfuif.png|No eyes... NoHandsNoEyesNoBrainZ.png|No brain... bchuifduifird.png|No hands. Perfect construction crew. bdhuifgifgf.png|Don't worry Handy, The Mole accidentally clocked you in. behuidfhuiuidf.png|"AGAIN, I wish I had hands." bfuihfguijifjif.png|He can't mess up too badly here. bgdfuhfduf.png|Handy's keeping an eye on him. bhusfhuhdf.png|After all, supervising is the only job he can do while we're watching him. bifhftg.png|Back it up... bjdfhydhyfg.png|Back it up... Backitup.png|Uhh...back it up... Nubextension.png|Handy somehow extends his nub, just like in House Warming. bkdrdryg.png|You mean to tell me he smoothed that? bldffgfg.png|Lumpy's armed! Blue eye.png|Lumpy's eyes are blue here, but green in another episode. Nail.png|That nail looks sharp. Nailgun.png|And Lumpy is screwed... bmaifhugrg.png|Huh, maybe not... bmhuidesudr.png|"Why isn't it working?" bnfduhusihidr.png|"Oh, need to plug it in." bodfuygyhdr.png|Might wanna let go of the trigger. bpcdrghtf.png|Told ya! bqrwzgvdvre.png|Goof #15: Handy only has half of his body on the wet cement. Handyno.png|"Gasp!" Poorsoul.png|"You poor soul." Death: Handy brxdbgtfhtfh.png|Now when Lumpy goes to check on him, his whole body is on the cement. bstdrtftfyh.png|What to do now? Dwm_2017-08-29_12-42-47-11.png|Well don't mind me... Disposingofabody.png|Lumpy has lots of experience disposing of bodies. buesrsefreegr.png|But not seeing if they're breathing. bvfesvsxbse.png|Not done yet. bwxdfdhgjy.png|Just like Hollywood! Nuttycomes.png|For some strange reason, Nutty decides to cross an unfinished bridge on the way home. WobblyNutty.png|Wiggly Nutty. Slippingoncement.png|He desecrates Handy's grave... Matrix.png|...and loses grip of his stolen treat. bxhfghfdr.png|Goof #18: Shouldn't Handy's body be visible in that wet cement? bydrtgvdry.png|Of all the places it could have landed. bzgbcftvdtrfgfr.png|Nutty can't read. cadscdcfdrtgvdrf.png|Here comes the other no brains. cejghdhfu.png|Lumpy also can't read. cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty gets home. cgyfugduyvhfudyhutg.png|He also likes his "sugar" with a little bit of cereal. chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Goof #23: Nutty's mouth seems misplaced. cigyhftbyft.png|Does Nutty always eat plain sugar on a plate? How is he not fat? cjfusdhfysdhvsd.png|Don't eat a bag of cement. hqdefault8.jpg|Nutty will soon have a concrete stomach. Cup_of_water.png|A cup of water. ckfhushefushzeuf.png|Nutty no! There's no sugar in that! (Actually, there probably is) STV1E3.2 The Ambulance.gif|The doctor is here. clydrdrdrdrdrsd.png|"Now, what seems to be the problem, Nutty?" cmgedxvxdv.png|"Well, if you don't tell me. How am I supposed to help you?" Concreteinsidehim.png|Sniffles locates the concrete inside his patient. Ifoundtheproblem.png|"Hey! That made a cool noise!" cnhfgtxded.png|Goof #24 part 1: There aren't straps to support the litter in the ambulance... Finishedbridge.png|The bridge is finished already? Russcar.png|Judging by these faces, they hate halting traffic. Invisiblehorn.png|Mime honks an invisible horn, to the confusion of Flaky. Pinned Up.png|Goof #28: Shouldn't The Mole's body be lower? He wasn't that high when he was impaled. Death: The Mole Barrierremoved.png|Lumpy moves the barrier. CuteFriendsZ.png|Everybody is happy, because the road is free! Rainandsugar.png|Was there more than one bag of sugar involved here? Meltingbridge.png|Now the bridge is melting. Slushy.png|Slushy roads, and it's not even winter. Concretesugar.png|Some of it splashes in Lumpy's face. Tastingcement.png|Lumpy tastes the cement-sugar mixture. Mmmm.png|He's unknowingly created the world's first edible bridge. Unwellnutty.png|Nutty rocking back and forth in the ambulance. concretebelly.jpg|This is why you strap your patients down. Thepatientisntbuckled.png|Sniffles only realizes that now. cofsvxdtbxdfd.png|Goof #24 part 2: ...but there are straps when the bridge starts melting. TVS1E3.2_lookatwhereyourgoing.png|Sniffles looks at where he's going at the worse time. Staringforward.png|Sniffles briefly stares at the audience. ohcrap.png|"OH NO!" STV1E3.2 Cuddles' Car.png|Cuddles' Car. STV1E3.2 The ambulance before accident.png|The ambulance before colliding with car. Possibledeath.png|Cuddles' possible death. Drivingwheel.png|"I don't want to die!" STV1E3.2 Wheel in face.png|That's disturbing. Death: Sniffles facewheel.png|And this is why you do it while you aren't driving. Outgoesnutty.png|Out goes Nutty. Nutty flinged at Lumpy.png|Describe this: Lumpy = You. Nutty = CANNON BALL! bump.png|Ain't it funny that the sky cleared up right at this moment? nutandlump.jpg|Lumpy was too dumb to get out of the way. weight.png|Cholesterol finally catches up to Nutty's for all those years of eating sugar... cpyhfbydccf.png|Or is that the concrete stomach? Stone Stomach.png|Nutty's concrete stomach. cqdfscfrfces.png|He realizes the danger he's in. Fallingtoconcrete.png|Lumpy falling. Hittheroad.png|The literal meaning of the phrase "hit the road". landing.png|Rough landing, but at least Lumpy's fine. hitbyvan.png|Oops, spoke too soon! lumpysausage.png|Lumpy before falling on the ground a second time. comebacktohelp.png|Lifty and Shifty come back to help. pulse.png|CPR and checking for a pulse. Lifty Shifty not saving Lumpy.png|But end up looting Lumpy. Lootingcrashvictim.png|"Tehehehehe!" Nocomeuppance.png|They'll get their comeuppance very soon. crfcdxgfgh.png|"Hey, what's this?" Thatsnotsugar.png|Nutty tastes the bridge. drazwecdtsvffr.png|"Is that sugar?!" Lumpy_antlers_up.png|Goof #25: Lumpy with both antlers up. ouchjustouch.png|This must hurt! drscsrvettyft.png|Goof #51: Blood spewed out of Lumpy's nose, but there isn't any blood around his nostrils. Cement Block.png|Goof #53: Handy shouldn't be visible, as his entire body should be fully inside the block. Death: Lumpy Nuttyholdsupthebridge.png|Wow! Nutty is one fast eater! ehufhuhfd.png|I thought it was just one bag of sugar, not the whole bridge. TVS1E3.2_stupidnutty.png|Nutty's still hungry and eats the remaining piece holding the bridge together. stillhungry.png|He really does have a concrete stomach! Nuttyabouttoberipped.png|He now realizes this wasn't a good idea. Nuttysplit.png|It's not uncommon for Nutty to take sugar before his own life. Death: Nutty Nuttysplit2.png|Nutty torn in half. Popandcubarrive.png|Look who finally showed up. ertsesdttdr.png|Cub likes what he sees. ettttttdrtvdvf.png|How did Pop not see that one coming? Death: Cub Destroyed Bridge.png|Goof #62: Toothy moves to the truck. Death: Toothy, Russell, Flaky, Cuddles, Cro-Marmot (Debatable) STV1E3.2 On Grocery Shop.png|Pop buying groceries. shuger.png|It's so much wiser to buy bags of sugar from the market than steal them from diners. STV1E3.2 Pop frontal Face.png|"Here we go!" stomacub.png|Nothing suspicious around here. CSending.png|Sugar: The reason this episode happened. Miscellaneous STV1E3.2 The Mole and Truck.png|A panoramic view of The Mole and the Truck. Panoramictraffic.png|Panoramic view of the traffic. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Images that need replacing